His Embrace
by vegeta99
Summary: Yu has come back to Inaba for summer break to surprise everyone and he hopes to take his relationship with Chie to the next level. How will this effect their relationship and the relationship of others around them. This is my first Persona fanfic I hope you enjoy. Yu/Chie and Kanji/Naoto rated M for next level relationship stuffs
1. Cause

Yu was very excited, though it didn't show, he was about to see Chie again. After about a year of them maintaining their long distance relationship Yu was going to surprise her and the others by spending their summer break in Inaba at his uncle's. Yu had just finished his packing when he got an e-mail from Chie 'Wish you were here, we all miss you ;)' Yu blushed as he put his phone back into his pocket.

As he made his way down the stairs suitcase in hand he felt his excitement rising. As he left he saw a note from his parents on the kitchen counter 'Hope you have fun and stay safe, Mom and Dad'. Yu enjoyed his walk to the train station, reminiscing about the good times he had with his friends. The train ride seemed to come and go in an instant and Yu's excitement was visible, a real rarity.

A warm wind hit Yu's face as he left the train station. He was in Inaba again, his real home as far as he was concerned. He began his walk to Junes;the streets of Inaba were full of students enjoying their break. More than a few recognized Yu and tried to strike up a conversation but Yu had no desire to stop for a talk so he politely excused himself and forged on ahead.

Yu finally made it to Junes at 2:00PM but before he could so much as enter he was stopped by a familiar voice "Well well well if it isn't Yu come to surprise us!". Yu turned to see Kanji and Naoto holding hands Kanji was wearing his glasses and a dress shirt while Naoto had much longer hair than when Yuu had last seen her and was without her cap. "Hi Yu, it's been too long." Naoto said smiling. Yu was glad Kanji and Naoto got together they both deserved to be happy together.

"Hi Kanji, it's nice to see you too." Yu said as he held the door open for the two "Looks like we'll have an Investigation Team reunion." Naoto said almost giddily, an adjecective Yuu would never have used before to describe Naoto. Kanji seemed especially excited Yu was back and hounded him with questions, Naoto was more reserved as expected. When they arrived at the food cour Yosuke, Rise, and Yukiko were already there. Yosuke was the first to notice him as he walked towards their table "B-Bro you're back why didn't you tell us you were coming!?" Yosuke shouted out "Obviously he's trying to surprise me, Oh Yu, you romantic rascal!" Rise exclaimed ecstatically "No Rise he's clearly here for Chie." Yukiko said glaring at Rise.

After Yosuke and Rise had calmed down Yu took his seat between Kanji and Yukiko. The six quickly began to catch up Yosuke's job was doing well, Kanji was beginning to sell his crafts online, and Rise was doing well as an idol once more at 2:30 Yukiko got an e-mail saying Chie was on her way and that she was caught up in some minor chores. Yosuke was sure he saw Yuu smile when he heard Chie's message 'Huh, I would never have guessed she would have been the one to get to drop the mask.'

As Chie walked into the food court she nearly dropped her bag "Yu! What are you doing here!" she shrieked. Yu had no chance to react before Chie threw her arms around him. Yu began to blush as he felt Chie's breasts rub against his back. "Check out Yu he's lighting up like a christmas tree!" Yosuke pointed out laughing. Yukiko began to giggle as well turning Yu even redder "Whatever Hanamura you're just jealous." Chie said turning red herself before squeezing in between Yu and Yukiko, holding Yu's hand beneath the table. It was firm slightly calloused and it sent shivers up her arm whenever he'd give her hand a squeeze. By the time everyone got up to leave it was almost time for Junes to close.

Yu and Chie decided to walk home together, not that there was much deliberation on that, Chie held onto Yu's arm, she enjoyed feeling the muscles in his arm and she knew he liked her doing it, even if he didn't say so. As they appreciated the rising moon together Yu found himself staring at Chie, looking at the reflection of the moon in her eyes. Appreciating the girl he had gone near crazy spending so much time without. Chie knew he was staring but she didn't want to ruin the moment. The fact he chose her when he could have had any girl in Inaba baffled and flattered her and she unconsciously tightened her grip on his arm. As they started down Chie's street she decided to ask him a question she already knew the answer, if just for confirmation. "Yu, I've missed you so much what made you decide to come back to Inaba?" "You Chie, who else?" Yu said pulling Chie into a hug "Y-you're never this a-affectionate." Chie said with a blush Yu kissed her cheek "I thought I told you on the phone that I missed you." Yu said with a smirk. Chie struggled free "Listen here!" Chie yelled startling Yu "Chie I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable I-" "I'll be taking the lead Yu." Chie said. Before Yu could get another word in Chie grabbed Yu's collar and pulled him in for a kiss. Chie stuck her tongue in Yu's mouth. Their toungues brushed against each other causing Yu to blush and Chie to blush a deeper shade of red as they continued to kiss Yu grabbed Chie's plump butt and pulled her waist into his. Chie could feel Yu's erection in his pants and it made her more excited than she already was.

"Wa-wait Yu it's already 9:00 my parents will be asleep so how about I show you my room." Chie said with a suggestive smile. Yu didn't need Chie to spell it out for him and the two rushed to her house. Chie unlocked the door and led Yu inside as they took off their shoes. Yu couldn't see much in the dark but the house smelled distinctively like Chie. As she led him to and up the stairs Yu could feel his excitement increase with each step. "Okay here it is" Chie whispered as she opened the door to her bedroom. Chie's room was nothing like Yu's, books, movies, clothes, and games were scattered around the room haphazardly. "Sorry if I knew you were coming I'd have cleaned up." Chie said apologetically "If you had cleaned up it wouldn't feel authentic, after all I like you for you." Yu explained as he closed the door behind them "Wh-what a corny thing to say Y-Yu." Chei said trying to hide her blushing

"Where were we again Chie?" Yu asked pulling the brown haired girl into another deep kiss. Trying to move to the bed while they kissed Yu tripped over a book, falling to the ground with Chie falling on top of him "That's what I get for trying to be smooth." Yu said using far less calm words in his mind berating himself. "Hey don't worry." Chie said helping him up and on to the bed. Smiling she began to take of Yu's shirt revealing Yu's muscles, though they weren't as developed as Kanji's it was still more than enough to turn Chie on even more. "My turn." Yu said as he pulled up Chie's own shirt revealing her bra "Pink, huh?" Yu teased "Shut up." Chie said, her breathing becoming ragged with excitement as Yu undid her bra showing Chie's well developed breasts "W-what's wrong?" Chie asked in response to Yu's stunned look "They've gotten bigger." Yu said with excitement as he began to grope them making out with Chie all the while. "You're such a pervert." Chie said in between kisses, but by all indication was enjoying it more than Yu. Yu began to make a trail of kisses starting at her lips before making it to her navel.

"These are getting in the way" Yu said as he began to pull down Chie's shorts revealing her pink panties. Chie eagerly did the same to Yu's pants revealing his boxers making his erection even more apparent. "Are you ready?" Chie asked "Yeah" Yu answered as Chie pulled down his boxers uncovering his large erection. As Yu reached out to pull down Chie's panties she stopped him and grasped his penis and began to stroke it slowly at first before picking up speed. Yu had his head back and eyes closed thoroughly enjoying Chie's surprise. Chie, feeling especially frisky seeing what she was doing to Yu, put her lips on his tip giving it a light kiss before placing it all in her mouth at once. Immediatly realizing her mistake Chie gagged but kept her composure as she began moving her head back and forth and in Yu's opinion making great use of her tongue.

"I-I'm cumming Chie." Yu said but despite what he expected she kept it in her mouth as he let loose. "You swallowed?" Yu asked incredulously "I-is that wrong?" Chie asked thinking she had done something wrong. "I just wasn't expecting it, but now let me please you Chie." Yu said finally slipping Chie's panties off and seeing her vagina for the first time. Yu bent over and put his head in between her legs, as he began to lick her he saw her toes curl in her socks. Yu then placed two fingers in her opening, Chie gasped and covered her mouth with the corner of her blanket to muffle her moans. As he began to pump his fingers in and out he started to lick her clitoris Chie began to moan more now and even muffled by a blanket she was becoming a bit loud. After another half minute she came, getting some on Yu. "Oh sorr-" Yu stopped her with a kiss "So long as it's you, I'm fine...A-are you ready?" Yu asked "Yes Yu, but please be gentle" Chie said

"Of course." Yu said with a gentle smile. Staring deep in his lover's eyes Yu slowly entered causing Chie to tense up, Yu saw blood trickle down her thigh. "You okay Chie?" Yu asked, his intense and worried stare made Chie blush "I-it's fine j-just go slowly." Chie said, Yu complied and continued slowly moving in and out as Chie became used to it. "Harder Yu, Deeper." Chie said beginning to enjoy it. Yu began picking up speed until Chie had to muffle herself again to keep from waking up her parents. "Chie I-I love you." Yu blurted out making both of them blush "I love you too Yu." Chie said as they shared another passionate kiss. Yu kept rythmically pumping for another minute both of them taking in the feeling of being "one". "I-I'm cumming Chie." "Me too Yu." They shared another kiss as they came together in each others embrace.

Yu pulled out and fell to Chie's side "I really do love you Chie" Yu said in between pants "I want you to know that." Yu said as he pulled Chie towards him and wrapped his arms around her "I do Yu, I do know that." Chie said. Looking over her shoulder she saw Yu with a broad goofy smile "What?" "I really like your boobs Chie." Yu answered giving them a squeeze causing Chie to yelp in surprise "Your such a pervert Yu." Chie said with a smile as she began to fall asleep in his embrace.


	2. Effect

Yuu woke up to Chie's smiling, sleeping figure. As he admired her gentle features, her beautiful hair, and her sexy figure Yuu realized she had stolen most of the covers as they slept and that he was naked and mostly uncovered. As Yuu tried to pull more of the blanket in his direction he woke Chie up from her sleep. "Hey what are you doing you blanket hog?" Chie grumpily asked as she pulled the blanket away from Yuu. "What are you talking about you have all of the blanket." Yuu complained "Oh, sorry." Chie said embarrassedly as she relinquished the covers. "No it's fine" Yuu said as he sat up and checked Chie's alarm clock "It's 9:00 are your parnets still home?" Yuu asked "It's 9:00? Why'd you wake me up so early?" Chie asked exasperatedly as she rolled on to her other side "Can you answer my question Chie-chan?" Yuu asked grinning at Chie's lethargy "Ugggghhh, my mom should be at the store and my dad has to work today now let's go back to sleeeep." Chie said as she tried to snuggle up to Yuu's chest "As much as I'd love to stay here cuddling with you Chie-" Yuu started as he got up and out of bed "-Nanako must be wondering where I was last night and she probably wants to see me." Yuu finished as he began to put on his pants. "I understand Yuu" Chie sighed "But whatever will I do without my big strong Yuu-kun here to pleasure me." Chie said half-jokingly doing her best to look sexy "You can't turn me away from my family temptress." Yuu said grinning as he slipped on his shirt. "Goodbye, I love you." Yuu said giving Chie a kiss "Goodbye Yuu I'll see you later." Chie said a bit sad to see him go so soon. As Yuu walked out the front door he checked his phone for e-mails of which he had one: from Kanji. 'Hey Yosuke told me you and Chie had sex last night is that true!?' Yuu was a bit taken aback by the e-mail but was unsurprised that Yosuke would tell Kanji something that while technically true he had no proof of. Yuu smiled as he continued his walk home excited about where his and Chie's relationship was heading

As Chie heard her front door close she checked her phone for emails the first from Naoto read 'Yosuke told Kanji that you and Yuu had intercourse last night. Is this true Y/N PLZ respond' Chie's was immediately furious that Yosuke would go around not just assuming such a thing but telling other people. Swallowing her anger for the moment she checked her next e-mail, this one from Yukiko 'I heard you and Yuu did "it" OMG you must tell me everything that happenned did you make the first move oh I've got so many questions!' Chie did not bother to check her e-mail from Rise expecting it to be more of the same and decided she would find Yosuke and probably kick him into the atmosphere. Her anger shaking all procrastination from her body Chie hurried to get dressed and give Yosuke a peice of her mind.

"Big brother you're back!" Nanako yelled as she ran up to Yuu and hugged him. "Wow, you've gotten taller Nanako." Yuu said "I can barely pick you up now." Yuu said pretending to strain himself as he picked up Nanako. "Hold on I made you something!" Nanako said as Yuu sat her down. As she rushed to her room Yuu got an e-mail, checking his phone he noticed it was from Chie 'Yosuke is telling everyone we had sex last night, you didn't tell him right?' 'Of course not, try and stay calm and not hurt him too badly' Yuu wrote back as Nanako came back. "Here!" Nanako said showing him two homemade phone straps she made "I wanted to make one for everyone but I'm only done with yours and Kanji's." Nanako explained as Yuu fitted his black and gray one onto his phone. "I love it Nanako, you always make such nice crafts;I'll make sure this gets to Kanji." Yuu said as he placed the purple and black one carefully into his pocket. Yuu and Nanako spent the next few hours catching up and watching TV together.

As Yosuke left his house for his daily walk he couldn't help but feel a bit unfulfilled and jeaalous 'It's nice Yuu's back but-' Yosuke didn't want to finish that thought or admit to himself he felt the way he did. Ever since Yuu left he impatiently waited for him to come back, but now that he was back Yosuke was immediately reminded of how much better Yuu was than himself and Yosuke couldn't help but feel that everyone was falling over themselves to talk with him, and whenever he made eye contact with any of the girls they immediately blushed, with Naoto being the only exception. Even Rise, whom Yosuke was working up the courage to ask out was getting weak in the knees just because he talked to her. Yosuke wondered to himself why he told Kanji that Yuu and Chie had sex, an obvious lie, was it because he knew Kanji would tell Naoto-Naoto would tell . Was he trying to remind the girls Yuu was taken? He regretted the decision regardless of why he made it and hoped nobody told Chie or he would be dead.

Yosuke placed on his headphones and began walking down the sidewalk. One of the reasons he began to warm up to Inaba was the nature and wildlife. Previously living in the city, Yosuke was not used to being so close to the natural world and he had begun to fall in love with it. 'It looks so nice outside today, wait what's that smell...smells like, oh n-' before Yosuke could turn around he recieved a hard kick in between his legs "Chie!' Yosuke shreiked as he fell to the ground hands protectively cupped in between his legs. Sadly Yosuke would not get even a seconds rest to recover fom his pain before being peeled off the ground by Chie. "Where do you get off spreading baseless accusations about me and Yuu!" Chie yelled at him causing Yosuke to wince "Well you two are an item and you walked home together so the rumor is hardly baseless, I just put two and two toget-" Chie slapped Yosuke before he finished and dropped him back to the ground "I can't believe you Yosuke how could you do this. A prank is one thing but-" Chie didn't finish her rant, noticing that Yosuke had begun crying. Taken aback Chie stood him up and led him to an out of site alley "I-I'm s-sorry Chie." Yosuke said fighting back more tears "Yosuke this i-isn't that big a deal y'know it's okay." Chie said trying to soothe Yosuke and get him to stop crying "No it's not that, I-I-I was jealous of Yuu." Yosuke admitted "Everyone looks up to him and all you girls are clearly in love with him...even Rise-chan." "What?" Chie asked "This was all because you felt that Yuu was making it too hard for you to get with Rise!?" Chie became angry all over again and was about to lay into him more beforeYosuke started again "You don't understand, huh? I figured, the very first girl I loved, not attracted to but really loved, was murdered. And the second...t-the second girl I loved he started to date her." Chie realized Yosuke was talking about her not knowing what to say stuttered out a response "w-w-w-well uhm Y-" Yosuke cut her off "And Rise well sh-she clearly loves him and not me...I don't know why exactly I sent out the e-mail, but I guess it was a way of making Rise lose interest without actually confessing to her." Yosuke admitted his cowardice and waited for Chie to give him what he deserved.

Across the town Kanji and Naoto were walking together talking and just enjoying each other's company "I love this new watch naoto!" Kanji said marvelling at its extraordinary capabilities, well it could tell him how far away Naoto was but Kanji found it amazing. "Well it's the least I could do, that Sukuna-Hikona plush was great;y'know Kanji you're so considerate and nice and you make me feel comfortable to be myself around you...I love you." Kanji blushed, Naoto must have told him she loved him a hundred times by now and he wondered if he'd ever not blush when he heard it. "I-I love you too Naoto." Kanji said blushing harder Naoto looked up to Kanji taking in every detail of her boyfriend his scar, his strong jaw, his black hair (now in a more corporate cut) all traits she found very desirable. Naoto gripped Kanji's large calloused hand, it surprised her every time how much his hand dwarfed hers much as Kanji himself did in comparison to her. Kanji immediately gripped back, by this point it was almost muscle memory Kanji's watch read 1m. 


	3. Resolution?

As Yosuke walked home he felt exhausted and frankly it reminded him of when he fought his shadow. All things considered Chie handled the situation surprisingly well, managing to calm him down and all. Still Yosuke didn't know how he would ever be able to face her again. Or Yu for that matter if she tells him or anyone assuming she tells the rest of the group.

"Well I guess it serves me right for doing that to her and Yu." Yosuke said scolding himself. As he reached his house he noticed Yukiko and Rise walking together on the other side of the street. Yukiko was dressed fairly conservative as usual but Rise was wearing a fairly low cut skirt with pretty leggings that went slightly above her knee and last but certainly not least a button up blouse that she was clearly using to show off judging by the fact she hadn't buttoned up very far. Yosuke could swear he could see the tiniest bit of bra. As Yosuke did his best to "make sure her bra wasn't showing" he noticed they were walking his way.

"Hey Yosuke-kun, what's up?" Rise said, swaying her hips just slightly in a way that drove Yosuke crazy. "Is what you said about Chie-chan true?" Yukiko asked with an intent stare Yosuke wasn't sure he'd ever seen on her face before. "Well according to Chie-chan I made some pretty large leaps in judgement sooooo I guess that's a no." Yosuke said doing his best not to meet her intense gaze. "Oh..." Yukiko sighed looking fairly crestfallen. Yosuke decided not to question why Yukiko was so disappointed, or why she was so interested in the first place, and turned towards Rise. "So how are you Rise-chan?" Yosuke asked trying to act confident as best he could. "Oh, I'm fine...Yosuke-kun...Is something wrong?" Rise asked with a tinge of worry on her face. "Y-yeah, of course. Why do you ask?" Yosuke asked her, caught off guard. "You sound off." Rise said with a curious gaze that Yosuke couldn't help but blush at. "Yeah there's an air of... melancholy about you Yosuke." Yukiko said sharing Rise's gaze.

"W-well...uh...sorry...?" Yosuke apologized trying not to let on he didn't know what "melancholy" meant. "You don't need to apologize, did something bad happen?" Yukiko continued giving that new intent stare she was showing off earlier. "And have you been crying?" Rise asked now sounding more concerned than ever. "I-it's nothing...I guess I was just so caught up in nature and the beautiful scenenery, there's nothing like this in the city haha wellIgottagobye!" Yosuke rattled off before bolting into his house. Rise and Yukiko looked at each other before continuing down the sidewalk.

"What was that about?" Yukiko asked. "Isn't it obvious, he was talking with Chie, he had just spread that rumor-" Yukiko clearly wasn't seeing what Rise was getting at. "Geez it's clear Chie roughed him up a bit too much!" Rise exclaimed exasparatedly "Y-you can't be serious Chie would never do that to a friend like Yosuke!" Yukiko shouted amazed Rise would even suggest that Chie would do something as terrible as that "Well Yosuke did tell everyone that she had slept with Yu, maybe not abnormal for a couple but Chie especially enjoys her privacy and hates rumors." Rise pointed out.

She could see Yukiko place the peices together and weighing possiblities "Well I suppose we'll need to confront Chie and get to the bottom of this, let's go." Yukiko relented as they turned the street corner. With the door now between him and the girls Yosuke slumped over "Well that could have gone better. Gah, I'm such an idiot."

As Kanji and Naoto continued down the street he felt his phone vibrate. Checking it he saw it was Yosuke 'Hey according to Chie I made some pretty big leaps in judgement. So I guess she and Yuu did not do the nasty last night, my bad' puzzled Kanji slipped his phone back into his pocket. "That was from Yosuke, it looks like Chie got to him and set him straight." Kanji told Naoto smiling a bit. "I got an e-mail from her earlier telling me she was going to, I saved it in case it turned into an assault." Naoto explained. Kanji really liked it when she used "detective talk" in everyday conversation,though he didn't know why.

"Yeah knowing Chie it really could've, huh." Kanji agreed "Well it seems like it did." Rise said scaring Kanji and Naoto, actually making Kanji shriek. "wh-what the hell? How long have you two been following us!?" Kanji demanded as the girls tried to supress their laughter. "Not long, just caught that last part about Chie which very well might have been an assault." Rise explained. "What are you talking about, joking aside I'm not sure Chie would do something that severe!" Kanji exclaimed in disbelief. "We're headed to Chie's house right now to ask her." Yukiko explained despite Kanji's incredulousness.

"Do you have any reasons to suspect this?" Naoto asked becoming interested in a possible case. "Yosuke was very very strange today, he seemed depressed, and he looked like he had been crying very recently." Rise explained "And he had a red mark on hs face like he had been struck by someone." Yukiko continued. "And we can't contact Yosuke?" Naoto questioned "Well I wouldn't, he rushed into his house without much warning." Rise answered. "Okay...you two will go talk to Chie;Kanji and I will talk with Yu, he may be able to give us some info on what Chie did this morning that she may not be willing to give herself." Naoto said laying out the plan. "Okay, we're on it...well we were already on it but...nevermind." Rise said running off with Yukiko.

"Aww geez what have we gotten into?" Kanji asked as Yukiko and Rise ran off, feeling he already knew Naoto's answer. "A case of course." Naoto said answering exactly the way Kanji expexcted. "Well what the hell am I supposed to do here?" Kanji asked feeling he had no real say in what he did today. "You can be my bodyguard." Naoto told him grabbing his arm, Kanji figuring it might be okay after all.

As Yu and Nanako shared a late breakfast they heard a knock on the front door. Nanako jumped up and hurried to answer it "Hi! Kanji-kun, Naoto-chan come in!" Nanako said with a great deal of excitement. Yu stood up as they came in, Kanji was wearing a regular button up shirt, plain jeans, and his hair was still black, something Yu wondered if he'd ever get used to. Naoto was wearing her cap as usual and a dess shirt which was unbuttoned enough to see cleavage, bold for Naoto. "Yu Narukami we have a few questions to ask you." Naoto said pointing an accusatory finger at him "uhm...yeah!" Kanji agreed trying to make himself more imposing. "...Alright, let's go into my room, Nanako stay here we'll be right back." Yuu said as he led the two up the stairs.

As Kanji sat himself down on Yuu's futon Naoto's questioning began. "What was Chie doing this morning?" "I'm not sure, I haven't talked with her since I left her house this morning, other than an e-mail telling me that Yosuke told you all we had sex." Yu answered very non-chalantly. "I see, was Chie particularly angry at Yosuke?" "Not more than usual as far as i could see but it's hard to properly convey emotion over e-mail." Yu continued stone-faced. "Hey weren't you angry at Yosuke too Senpai?" Kanji asked "Not really, I wasn't expecting it but this does seem like something Yosuke might do and besides a stopped clock is right twice a day." Yuu explained. "W-wait so you're saying Yosuke was right about you and C-Chie?" Kanji asked trying to process the multiple accounts, first they did it, oh never mind they didn't, oh wait yes they did.

"Yes I don't see a reason to hide that from my friends if they really want to know." Yuu answered still stone-faced. "This changes everything, it makes more sense Chie would hurt Yosuke if she felt he had 'hit the nail on the head' so to speak" Naoto told Kanji. "Wait, what happenned between Yosuke and Chie?" Yu asked now showing a sign of concern and worry. "Rise and Yukiko are saying that Yosuke's in a bad way, looks like he'd been crying, he seemed out of it, a red mark on hs face like he'd been hit...They think Chie might have beaten him up." Kanji answered reluctantly not knowing how Yu would react. "Where are Yukiko and Rise now?" Yuu asked.

It looked like it was his turn to do the questioning "They went to question Chie together." Naoto told him. Yuu took out his phone and typed out an e-mail with incredible speed, sending it to Chie 'What happenned with Yosuke? Rise and Yukiko think you beat him up pretty badly. They're on their way to question you now.' "Let's go I want to talk with her before they get there." Yuu said as they left his room. "Nanako I'm needed, sorry to leave so soon, I love you bye!" he said as the three rushed through the front door. He hated leaving her like this but he wanted to get to the bottom of this ASAP.

Chie was playing a video game when she heard her phone vibrate, it was an e-mail from Yuu. At first she didn't understand why Yukiko and Rise would think she beat up Yosuke and by extension why they wanted to question her. Just as she was asking these questions to Yuu via e-mail she heard a knock at her door. Knowing it was Yukiko and Rise she sighed and got ready to clear up the misunderstanding. Opening the door Rise immediately let herself in "Where do you get off hurting Yosuke-kun like that!?" Rise yelled at Chie.

"Hello Chie, may I come in?" Yukiko asked politely "Yes since you were nice enough to ask." Chie said glaring at Rise and closing the door behind Yukiko. "Now Chie we were worried about what happenned with you and Yosuke earlier today." Yukiko said as she sat on Chie's couch "I know he pissed you off but you went way too far Chie!" Rise shouted as Chie sat beside Yukiko. "Well Yukiko-" Chie started doing her best to ignore Rise's accusations "-I didn't make Yosuke cry, yes I did hit him but even Yosuke's tougher than that; he started crying because he felt bad that he told everyone 'that'...well more why he did it rather than doing it but still." Chie explained as calmly as she could with Rise staring at her incredulously. "Okay then can you tell us what his reason was that made him cry, because that sounds nothing like Yosuke-kun." Rise asked, Chie could tell by her tone she didn't believe her. "Sorry but that's Yosuke's business, not yours Rise." Chie explained.

"I'm sorry Chie but you have to understand how unconvincing that sounds." Yukiko said trying to say it as gently as possible so as not to upset Chie. "I understand Yukiko, but it was very personal and I don't want to tell you something Yosuke doesn't want you two to know." Chie explained. "Chie, that seems very convenient for you..." Rise said still refusing to believe Chie's story despite Chie's best attempts to convince her. "Well...maybe let's say that there was reason for the Grand Prix to call Yosuke captain ressntiment, but that's all I'll say of it, Yosuke deserves his privacy, even if he tried to invade mine." Chie told Rise determined to take the high road.

There was a knock at the door 'Great more people' Chie thought to herself as she opened the door only to be met by a hug from Yu "What happenned?" Yu asked still keeping his arms around her. "Chie did hit Yosuke but it seems that wasn't the reason for his crying or his attitude, rather those were caused by very personal reasons Chie wishes not to share with us for fear of wronging Yosuke." Yukiko summarised as Kanji and Naoto shuffled in. "I'm still not convinced it's far too convenient an explanation if you ask me." Rise said glaring in Chie's direction only to meet a returning glare from Yu. "Wow Rise-chan, you're really serious about finding what happenned to Yosuke-senpai." kanji said genuinly impressed. "W-well I'm just acting as any friend would." Rise said stubborn as always.

As Yu let go of Chie he turned to Naoto "Well that explains it doesn't it?" hoping Rise was just full of hot air. "I'm afraid not, it makes all too much sense that Chie after finding out that Yosuke correctly assumed you two had sex would assault Yosuke, we really need yosuke's take on this and-" "C-c-correctly assumed? You told them!?" Chie asked shocked and feeling betrayed. "W-well I-" before Yu could answer Chie ran up her stairs and shut herself into her room with a slam. "Oh geez...we fucked up, huh." kanji said in a defeated tone.

Naoto looked very much shocked. "Wait, so you and Chie really..." Rise seemed as if she was still trying to wrap her head around what had just happenned. Yu rushed after Chie stumbling up the stairs "Chie!" Yu called after her knocking on her door. "W-we should go I think we've done enough." Yukiko suggested as she stood up and left out the door in a rush. The others left sheepishly behind her "I think we should hold off on talking to Yosuke-senpai, Naoto; let it simmer y'know. Kanji told Naoto as they made their way down the sidewalk. "Was I...was I too unproffesional Kanji-kun?" "What are you talking about Naoto you kicked the shit out of that investigation, well until y'know..." Kanji trailed off. Naoto still looked very much depressed. Kanji grabbed Naoto's shoulder and pullled her closer to him "You did fine baby." he said smiling as he felt Naoto jump with surprise.

"That could have gone better." Rise lamented "Yeah" Yukiko sighed "Maybe we should head back home, Rise I think we've done enough today." Yukiko felt terrible, barging in and hounding Chie with questions the fact she ever doubted her best friend filled Yukiko with even greater guilt. As the two groups parted ways Yu was still trying to get into Chie's room. "Chie, I'm sorry let's talk. This isn't solving anything, I never meant to hurt you." Yu pleaded with desperation an almost alien feeling to him. "It's unlocked come in you caan't make today any worse." Chie said in an utterly defeated tone that scared Yu more than anything he had ever encountered before.

Yu walked in to see Chie in the fetal position on her bed crying profusely. Yu hurried to her side and grabbed Chie in his arms "I'm so sorry Chie I never meant for any of this to happen." Yu apologized he wanted to say more but the words wouldn't come to him. "I never wanted my first time to be like this." Chie said putting her head on his shoulder as she tried to hold her tears back as best as she could. "It's my fault Chie I didn't think any harm would come from telling Naoto I-I-" once again no words would come to him, he felt useless with Chie sitting in his arms crying and all of a sudden he had nothing to say. they sat that way for what seemed like hours until Chie finally broke the silence "I didn't do 'that' to Yosuke." she said as she began disentangling herself from Yu's arms.

"What?" Yu asked having genuinely forgotten about Yosuke. "Yosuke was jealous of you...he-he's been trying to 'woo' Rise for a while and then you came and she was all over you again." Chie continued "He felt crushed and-and apparantly he had feelings for-for me at some point and...well you know...So I guess he felt useless to some degree, and when that spur of the moment decision was over he felt like he had betrayed you...When I confronted him he broke down crying." Yu was trying to keep up with what Chie was saying and was shocked to hear the real reason for Yosuke's crying, to say the least. "I didn't feel comfortable laying out all of Yosuke-kun's feelings in front of everyone." Chie explained wiping away the last of her tears.

Yu didn't know how to react to all this new information. 'Yosuke, jealous? Of me? that that can't be true can it' Yu thought to himself the thought seemed ridiculous on the surface but hadn't Yu always shown up Yosuke, whether he meant to or not? "I believe you." he finally said "I'm sorry Chie, I didn't mean to hurt you like that." Yu said kissing Chie "I love you an-and you can always count on me to caatch you i-if you fall down, OK?" Yu told her slight smile on his face. "You can't be serious using that cheesy a line!" Chie said laughing uncontrollably "I-I-I'm so-sorry Yu-kun b-but that's su-s-such a cheeseball thing for you to say!" Chie gasped out between laughing fits. "Ah I see I've embarrased myself enough for today, I'll take my leave now." Yu said standing himself up.

"No no I'm sorry Yu-kun it's just that...that...that..." Chie stammered before falling into another laughing fit "No, it's fine Nanako must be worried; I'll see you later Chie, I love you." yu said as he left "Wait!" Chie shouted as she ran after him, catching him on the stairs "I need you to know this, Yu-kun...I'll be there to catch you whenever you-you-" Chie exploded into laughter again "-Oh crap I almost had it." Chie said still engulfed in laughter. "I really do love you." Yu told her as he made his way back down the stairs and out the door. "I know" Chie said almost as if to herself as she watched him leave.


End file.
